


It's E. coli, John.

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do to relieve the boredom of a certain sulking, consulting detective?  Why you try to have game night, of course.  But Sherlock has other plans.  Plans that involve...a pillow fight?  Oh, and a few plush microbes thrown in the mix. </p><p>Utter fluffy crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's E. coli, John.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in half an hour. I needed to write, Kris suggested Game Night with Sherlock and John. This is what it spiraled into. Johnlock goggles can be applied, but not applicable.

"Cluedo?”

“No!”

“Monopoly?”

“God no, I’m not Mycroft.”

“Go Fish?”

“Boring.”

“Hide-and-seek?”

“Really, John?”

“I’m doing my best here, Sherlock.  You’re bored, we agreed to play games.  Help me out.”  John sighed in frustration.  Sherlock slouch-sprawled in his chair, his arms crossed, and looked very much like a petulant child.

“I didn’t think your suggestions would be so, mundane.  Honestly, I need a challenge.  Something that will take my mind off this tedious, boring week!”  Sherlock scrunched his nose in disgust.

“Whatever you say,  _William._ ” John teased maliciously.

“I didn’t tell you that name so you could lord it over me whenever it suited you, John Hamish.” Sherlock countered back.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! You are not my mother!  Don’t you go using throwing those names together at me!” John chucked the Union Jack pillow at Sherlock.  The detective grabbed it and laughed before throwing it back at John.  John dodged the projectile and chuckled.  “No, we are not having a pillow fight to solve your boredom either.  We’re grown men.  Grown men do not have pillow fights.”

“Don’t they?” Sherlock asked, mischievously and reached behind his chair, producing a hitherto-unknown-to-John burgundy pillow.  “Then why do they call them ‘throw pillows’?”  And so saying, he hurled the new pillow in John’s direction, before hopping over the back of his chair.

John sputtered as the offending pillow hit him in the face.   He grabbed the two pillows and set himself up behind his own chair.  “You’re not a very good strategist, Sherlock!” he shouted over the back of the chair, “You’ve given up all your ammo to your adversary!”  He peeked around the side of the chair waiting for an opening. 

Sure enough, Sherlock raised his head, “What makes you think I gave you all the ammo?” he smirked at John, before hurling a soft stuffed – something at John.  John took the opportunity to toss the Union Jack pillow back at Sherlock, before looking at the thing that had fallen into his lap. 

“What the hell is this, Sherlock?” John asked as he took refuge behind his chair.  The small stuffed “thing” with dangly tendrils stared at him with cartoonish eyes.

“ _E. coli_ , John.” Sherlock replied back, and before John could comprehend what that meant, Sherlock had leapt over his chair and was standing in John’s pouring the box of plush microbes over John’s head.  John glared up at him before Sherlock “dinked” him with one that looked suspiciously like _r_ _otavirus_.

“You told me you’d never watched the original Star Trek series,” was John’s shocked reply. 

“I have no idea what that’s supposed to mean,” Sherlock looked blankly at John.  John shook his head and grinned.

“First you’re going to tell me why you have a box full of stuffed microbes – is that one sperm?! – and then we’re going to sit down and you’re going to learn what tribbles are and why they are a bad idea.”  John laughed as he began collecting Sherlock’s odd collection of toys in the box.  Later, when they’d watched the tribbles spill out onto Captain Kirk and Sherlock’s eyes widened in realization, John had the last laugh as he whacked his partner with the pillow he’d snuck in the box of microbes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Said plush microbes can be found at thinkgeek.com I love those little things.
> 
> http://www.thinkgeek.com/product/6708/


End file.
